Amor entre flores
by Denisse97
Summary: Bella es dueña de una floreria en los Angeles, Edward es un mujeriero & el cliente favorito de Bella.¿Que pasara cuando despues de una pelea Edward invite a salir a Bella y cuando se den cuenta que estuvieron mas cerca de lo que creian? TH,SoyNueva.
1. Chapter1Pelea y ¿cita?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de (la maravillosa, exitosa& creativa) Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados & los utilizo en mi historia.**

….

Viernes por la mañana, no puedo explicar cuanto odio las mañanas, pero por lo menos hoy es viernes y mañana podría descansar hasta tarde. Me estire y gruñí al quitarme las cobijas de encima, si fuera por mi me quedaría hasta que me diera hambre en la cama, pero hoy llegaban unas entregas a la florería y tenía que recogerlas yo personalmente. Media hora después estaba lista para salir a la florería, me puse unos jeans y una sweater azul con una blusa blanca, simple lose pero hoy sería un día muy agitado es el día de citas, reconciliaciones, fiestas de cumpleaños y quien sabe que mas. Llegaron todas las entregas como las pedí, gracias a dios, así que me fui al café de mi amiga Ángela, su cafetería estaba junto a mi florería, ella abría a las ocho y yo hasta las diez, por lo que decidí ir a comer mi primera comida del día.

-¿Qué hay Bell's? ¿Qué vas a desayunar hoy el pastelillo de chocolate o el cruasán?- dijo Ángela detrás del mostrador regalándome una sonrisa.

-Mm...Ambos – ella levanto una ceja- ¡¿Qué? Hoy tengo mucho trabajo & lo más seguro es que no salga a comer- levanto su pulgar mientras asentía y comenzó a preparar mi desayuno y probablemente lo único que comería durante unas horas.

-Listo... Un cruasán de huevo con jamón, un pastelillo de chocolate & un café grande muy cargado, y si esto no te despierta me veré obligada a darte el SUPER CARGADO y por clientes cercanos eh sabido que con ese se despierta hasta un oso en tiempo de invernar.- rodé los ojos.

-Gracias, y supongo que esos clientes cercanos son Alice y Emmet , después que este se quede hasta las 5 de la mañana jugando videojuegos.-

-Tal vez- dijo sonriéndome y yéndose a atender a un cliente.

Me comí mi desayuno lentamente, a las 9:30 estaba ya en la florería con los demás empleados arreglando todo para abrir. Félix, Lulú y yo atenderíamos la florería mientras los otros hacían los pedidos encargados con anticipación. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que abrimos y hace media hora que no venia nadie por lo que tome unas cuerdas especiales para arreglos florales e hice una diadema de flores con ella, Félix me la arrebato de las manos y se la puso en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo me veo?-dijo haciendo caras "coquetas" - ¿Estoy linda cariño?- levanto sus labios como si me fuera a dar un beso y comenzó a batir sus pestañas. En ese momento llego una muchacha muy bonita que se le quedo viendo raro a Félix que seguía haciendo caras y poses chistosas, yo tenía mi mano tapándome la boca para no reírme.

-¿Qué le sucede?- dijo haciendo cara de asquito, Félix la vio y se quito la diadema y me la puso a mi.-Bueno la verdad no importa, quiero… Después de esa clienta llegaron muchas personas, al parecer ya iba a comenzar las horas más odiosas del día. Después de 3 horas de trabajar sin parar estaba exhausta así que me tumbe en uno de los sofás detrás del mostrador, EL no había llegado cosa rara ya que es viernes y EL salía todos los viernes, o eso creía yo ya que casi durante dos meses venia a comprar arreglos o ramos y el día que mas venia eran los viernes, una de las razones por la que vengo alegre esos días. La florería seguía llena y todos estaban ocupados, pero no era necesaria mi ayuda, además que importa ser la dueña tiene algo genial podía descansar cuando me dieran ganas, por lo que me cerré mis ojos y empecé a escuchar las conversaciones que tenían clientes y empleados.

-No señor, no hay arreglos que lleven chiles- decía un arto Félix. A veces la gente estaba tan loca.

-Señora, por favor salga de aquí- le pedía guardia a alguien.-

-¿Esta..?Ag.. Como se llamaba, Isadora o Isabel…- abrí los ojos de inmediato al escuchar esa voz, _esa hermosa voz,_ era _EL, _me levante casi corriendo al mostrador, yo siempre era la que lo atendía, lo sé es raro que me "adueñe" de los clientes, pero él estaba preguntando por mi así que… no es tan raro, el cliente pide y el empleado lo complace... en mi caso la dueña complace, esperen ¿yo dije eso? Olvídenlo quieren, gracias.

-Lo siento señor, aquí no trabaja ninguna Isadora o Isabel..- El se agarro el cabello frustrado.

-Yo me encargo Lulú- ella asintió y se fue a atender a otro cliente- pensé que no ibas a venir-mis mejillas se cubrieron de un tono rosado- después de casi dos meses pensé que no tendrías una primera cita, reconciliación o rechazo- dije excusándome- Ah y soy Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella.

- Un placer Bella, aunque para tu gusto y diversión, debo admitir que hoy no tengo ni una primera cita, reconciliación ni rechazo, tengo una noche de películas con mi familia.- dijo regalándome una media sonrisa-.

-Ok, pero… nno quiero sonar grosera pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?-

- Yo… vine por dos arreglos que ordene por teléfono esta tarde.-

-Oh, claro- tome la libreta donde anotábamos los pedidos telefónicos.- Mm… supongo que no te lo entregaron…- dije viendo la libreta donde había un pedido sin tachar junto a un nombre- ¿Edward Masen?- le pregunte, el asintió en respuesta.- disculpa solo que a veces el repartidor se pasa de estúpido- el soltó una risita.

-No te preocupes, yo les dije que pasaría a recogerlas personalmente.-

-Oh…- fue mi inteligente respuesta, nótese el sarcasmo.

-¿Edward, Edward Masen? Que gusto volverte a ver. - Lauren venia hacia nosotros bajándose su blusa para mostrar más el escote de su blusa, ¿Qué no notaba que un poco mas y estaría enseñando todo? De seguro ni le importaría. Cuando llego con Edward lo tomo de la cara y si no es porque Edward movió su cara lo hubiera besado en la boca.- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Salimos la semana pasada.- Edward se estremeció y frunció la boca.

-Ah, si ¿Eres Lorena cierto?-

-¡Lauren!, aunque tú me puedes decir como quieras.- Iuug esta mujer. No quería oír ni ver mas como se insinuaba con Edward. Tome la libreta de los pedidos por teléfono para preguntar si ya habían hecho su pedido. Edward me miraba fijamente sin prestarle atención a Lauren.

-Bella… No te vayas- me pidió cuando todavía estaba cerca, Ja ¿Si no podía aguantar a Lauren unos minutos, como pudo estar con ella toda una cita? Aunque pensándolo bien, es algo que mejor no quiero saber.

-Yo… voy a buscar tu pedido.- le dije regalándole una sonrisa tímida y burlona, aunque apenas conocía su nombre, sentí una extraña y bonita sensación cuando me pidió que no me fuera.

-Oh… Eddie ¿Me compraste un arreglo? ¿Me vas a pedir otra cita?- Solté una carcajada, como si alguien quisiera salir dos veces con la chica de voz nasal, alias Lauren. Comencé a buscar los arreglos, los cuales Mario estaba terminando, espere a que los terminara y regrese donde estaban Edward y Lauren.

-No Lauren, te lo repito por decima vez, no te compre un arreglo y no te voy a pedir una cita.-

-Pero… Es una broma ¿verdad Eddie?- soltó una risa falsa- Oh te querías hacer el difícil y por eso no me llamaste, pero te atrape travieso- lo abrazo por la cintura y le pego juguetonamente en la nariz con su dedo índice, haciendo que Edward frunciera el ceño, empecé a reírme entre dientes, su cara era todo un poema- pasa por mi mañana a mi departamento.

-Lauren, entiende, no puedo NI QUIERO salir contigo mañana-

-¿Ya tienes una cita? ¡¿Con quién? DIMELO AHORA, ¿La conozco? -

-Yo, yo… tengo una cita con… con… ¿Bella?- me miro y sonrió enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos. ¿Conmigo?

-¿Con...Bella? Jaja Buena esa Eddie- dijo Lauren, ¿Qué? Se creía mucha cosa la mosca muerta, yo SOY MUCHO MEJOR MUJER QUE ELLA.

-Disculpa…¿Cuál es el chiste?¿Crees que no podría salir con Edward por no ser una zorra como tú?- le dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura, imitando el gesto que hacia Alice cuando se enojaba.

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?- grito molesta.- ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA ZORRA! SOY MAS MUJER QUE TU- se señalo su cuerpo operado con una mano- & POR LO MENOS NO SOY UNA MALDITA MONJA, OH, NO, CREO QUE LAS MONJAS SON MENOS VIERGENES QUE TU!- grito, toda la gente que estaba en la florería y en la cafetería nos estaban viendo, ya que estas dos solo las separaba una pared de vidrio y había una puerta que daba a la otra.

-PREFERIRIA SER VIRGEN A SER UNA PROSTITUTA, & SOLO PARA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, NO-SOY- VIRGEN. Y SI EDWARD NO TE LLAMO FUE PORQUE ¡NO ESTA INTERESADO MAS EN TI!- toda la gente empezó a aplaudir y a chiflar, aunque bueno… esto último lo hizo Félix. Lauren se lanzo sobre el mostrador y me jalo el cabello, yo hice lo mismo, en un momento la tuve sobre mí arañándome y jalándome mi cabello y después yo estaba sobre ella haciéndole el doble que ella a mí, le plante mi puño en su ojo antes de que Edward me alejara de ella y el guardia tomara a Lauren y la sacara de allí, seguido por Ángela que me miro y negó la cabeza sonriendo, Lauren trabajaba en la cafetería de Ángela y seguro le daría su merecido.

-Bella ¡Buen golpe! ¡Aprendiste muy bien! ¡Les diré a Emmet y a Jasper que funcionaron las clases de defensa personal!- dijo un contento Félix, que se fue corriendo después de decir eso, de seguro iba a ir de chismoso a contarle a medio mundo. Gemí, nunca me iban a dejar en paz, no lo olvidarían. Edward se rio por lo que dijo Félix. Me tome la mano donde me rasguño la estúpida de Lauren, tenía varios rasguños en los brazos y otros pocos que casi no se notaban en la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward, que desde que me levanto me tenia abrazada por la cintura. Asentí, temiendo a que no me saliera la voz, era la primera vez que me peleaba con alguien y lo hice por una estupidez. Edward apoyo barbilla sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que me doliera a horrores donde la puso, gemí aguantándome las lagrimas. Edward se aparto rápidamente y quito su mano de mi cadera para verme bien la cara.

-Bella… Deberías ir al hospital para que te revisen- dijo viéndome a los ojos, yo negué, hospital era igual a agujas, prefiero seguir con el dolor antes que me piquen con alguna aguja.- Si no quieres ir, por lo menos déjame revisarte- lo mire con cara de duda-

-Ok… pero no iré a ningún hospital- dije testarudamente, ganándome una risa de su parte.

Resulto que el dios griego, alias Edward Masen, es doctor. Cuando termino de revisarme me dijo que me iba a salir un chichón en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza, el me receto una crema para que no me doliera y unas pastillas porque me dolería la cabeza unos días por los jalones que me dio la zorra.

-Entonces… ¿no eres virgen?- pregunto sonriendo burlonamente.

-Cállate, no estoy de humor- le dije poniendo mi cabeza en mis manos, mientras mis mejillas se pintaban de un color rosáceo.-

-¿Con quién fue la… con quien la… perdiste?-

-¿Se lo preguntas a todas las mujeres cuando las acabas de conocer?-

-No… Solo a las más bonitas- mis mejillas pasaron de estar rosadas a estar de un rojo intenso, cree que soy bonita, el hombre más sexy que llegare a conocer me dijo que era bonita, dios que me pasa parezco una adolescente en vez de una mujer de 24 años.- ¿A qué hora paso por ti mañana?

-¿Qué?-

-Mañana- salir- tu- y yo- dijo como si estuviera hablando con un idiota- a qué hora quieres que pase por ti.

-Edward, no es necesario que salgas conmigo. Lauren tiene razón, no soy como con las que tú sales- el rodo los ojos y yo baje mi cabeza.-

-Bella… mírame, ¿cómo sabes que no eres como las chicas con las que salgo? Tu eres más linda e inteligente que ellas - yo no le hice caso y seguí viendo mis zapatos como si fueran lo más importante, el bufo y puso un dedo en mi barbilla para que lo viera- además yo en verdad QUIERO salir contigo, paso por ti mañana a las… ¿5? ¿Está bien esa hora?- asentí, de nuevo dudando que me saliera la voz, ¿en verdad saldría con Edward mañana? - Perfecto, a las 5 vengo por ti aquí. Ponte algo lindo, aunque de seguro con cualquier cosa te veras hermosa- la sangre abandono mi cuerpo y se fue toda a mi cara, Edward se separo de mi y fue a tomar los arreglos, me baje de la mesa donde estaba sentada y vi como él le dejaba un billete a Lulú y le decía algo que no escuche. Vino a donde yo estaba y me dijo en el oído.

-No lo olvides mañana a las 5- me mordió la oreja antes de alejarse de mí para después besar mi mejilla, haciendo que me prendiera como un foquito navideño.- Nos vemos mañana preciosa- dijo, bueno más bien grito mientras se acercaba a la puerta, haciendo que la gente se me quedara viendo.

-Uh… Bella tiene una cita, otra cosa que le informare a los chicos, tendremos que hablar seriamente con el.- dijo Félix sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Oh, Oh algo tramaba y no iba a ser nada bueno… para mí - Bella, venía a decirte que le conté a Alice lo de tu pelea y ella y los chicos nos van a esperar en la cafetería de Angi para que les describamos detalladamente lo sucedido- dijo como si del clima se tratara- oh y no creas que olvidare comentarles lo de la cita- dijo sonriéndome con maldad.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo Félix Margarito Vulturi- le dije amenazándolo con un dedo. Antes que pudiera contestarme por su "nuevo nombre" mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo conteste sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Diga?-

-¡Bella Marie Swan Cullen! ¡¿Qué es eso de que te peleaste?-

-No soy Cullen.- le dije cambiando de tema- y bueno… no me pelie "pelie", solo tuve una discusión con una persona… -

-Bella si eres una Cullen, ¿quieres que le diga a Esme que no te consideras una Cullen?- rodee los ojos Alice siempre y sus chantajes, bufe- y creo que Félix me dijo claramente que tuviste una pelea y tu sabes que Félix nunca miente.-

-Diablos, tienes razón Al , el nunca lo hace- podía imaginar a Alice sonriendo.

-¡Bella ya le dijiste a Alice de tu cita! ¡Tal vez ella quiera ayudarte con que ponerte!- No, No, No, ya venía venir lo que haría Alice conmigo, seguro quería jugar a Barbie- Bella conmigo y ella disfrutaría mi sufrimiento junto con Rose.

-¡¿TIENES UNA CITA?- grito Alice, dejándome media sorda.

- ¡FEELIX ME LA PAGARAS!- deje el teléfono y comencé a correr tras él. – ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!- casi lo alcanzaba, de no haber sido porque el aventó una rosa al suelo y yo resbalé con ella, cayendo sobre mi trasero, ¡demonios! Terminaría en el hospital, me tumbe en el suelo. Félix se rio de mi y corrió a tomar mi celular.

-¿Alo? ¿Alice sigues allí?- dijo poniendo el altavoz ya que pude escuchar como contestaba la eludida.

-¿Félix, que estás haciendo con el teléfono de Bella? ¿Es en serio lo de la cita? – medio grito Alice.

- ¡Félix!- le grite desde donde estaba tirada amenazándolo con un dedo, el volteo su cabeza y me miro esperando que hablara- ¡Dile a Alice que mañana no tengo una cita!-

-¡Pero si la tienes- grito respondiéndome.

-¡Ya lo sé, pero tú le dirás que mentiste! Claro si quieres conservar tu trabajo.- le grite fuertemente.

-¡Ha! Lo sabia ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TIENE UNA CITA!- Oh, Diablos, olvide que Félix puso el maldito altavoz.-

-¡¿BELLA TIENE UNA CITA?- oh, no ahora Jasper lo sabía.

-¿QUIEN TIENE UNA CITA?- Demonios ¿Acaso iban a transmitir la noticia por televisión nacional?

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie más, los veremos en la cafetería de Ángela en 20 minutos, creo que no podre esperar hasta las 8, yo les avisare a los demás, Chao- Dijo Alice hablando rápidamente colgando sin dejarme responderle.

-Tienes suerte que te conozca desde la adolescencia, sino ahorita estarías desempleado y sin poder tener hijos- cerré mis ojos y comencé a frotarme la sien, ¿en qué me había metido? ¿Acaso Isabella Marie Swan, no podía golpear a otra persona o tener una cita sin que se hiciera todo un revuelto?

-No mientas- dijo pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros- tu me amas pequeña- dijo dándome un beso en la frente-

-Ni creas que te vas a salvar de haber ido con el chisme de mi pelea y mi cita- le dije dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-Hey, me dolió-

-Eso es por meterte en MIS COSAS, y porque por tu culpa voy a tener que aguantar a un duende loco por la moda, a una barbie que me puede obligar a cualquier cosa, a peter pan y a un oso.- le dije cruzándome de brazos e inflando mis cachetes.

-No fue mi culpa que tú te pelearas con la tonta de Lauren ni que aceptaras una cita.-

-Ya lo sé- aunque la verdad no me arrepentía de nada, ya que gracias a la pelea con Lauren, gane una cita con Edward, todo un dios griego. Sonreí al recordar sus hermosos ojos verdes, mañana saldría con Edward, eso sí sobrevivo a la batalla que tendría hoy con los Cullen y los Hale.

…...

Bueno$; soy nueva así que... si encontraron algún error & fueran tan amables de decírmelo se los agradecería MUCHOMUCHOMUCHO :9

Si quieren no se... dejar un review diciéndome que no debería escribir nunca más, diciendo: LO LEI, o diciendo que les gusto poquititititito y que les dio curiosidad sobre que pasa por mi cabezota.

En fin Gracias tuviste el valor de leerlo

Gracias si por lo menos entraste por error.

Gracias si no te gusto, porque por lo menos gastaste tu valioso tiempo viendo que "rayos" fue lo que escribí.

Gracias :D

_**ADELANTO**_

-_Y bueno… dinos como es EL- me interrogo mi rubia amiga._

_-El es… todo un dios griego.- dije mordiéndome el labio._

_- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- _

_-Edward Masen…- un profundo silencio nos rodeo._

_-¿Edw… Edward Masen?- pregunto Alice._

_-Si… ¿Sucede algo?-_

_-Oh,no…- susurro antes de taparse la boca…_


	2. Chapter 2 Emmet HermanoMayor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de (la maravillosa, exitosa& creativa) Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados & los utilizo en mi historia.**

**Capitulo dedicado a mis primeras lectoras que dejaron review (: Helen Jane Vulturi & Zoey Hallow Muchas Gracias a ustedes dos personitas leectoras C:  
><strong>

Mire mi reloj de mano con nervios, hace 15 minutos que había hablado con Alice y ahora que ella sabía sobre la pelea y la cita sabía que no se podría quedar con la boca cerrada y terminaría contándole a medio mundo, o probablemente daría la historia para que la contaran por televisión nacional, ya veía todo venir_: Isabella Swan hija única de Charlie y René Swan, una familia promedio, tuvo su primera pelea, si escuchan bien y todavía hay algo aun más impactante… Tiene una cita, así es, se recomienda que tome sus precauciones ya que el fin del mundo podría estar cerca. _Está bien lo admito soy un poco dramática, ok MUY DRAMATICA, pero conociendo a Alice como la conozco se que hará toda una locura y tenía que irme preparando mental y físicamente para lo que se me vendría encima.

El muy cobarde de Félix se escabullo excusándose de que hoy "trabajo mucho" y estaba muy cansado, por lo que estaba sola sentada en una mesa tomando mi té de manzanilla que me dio Ángela para que me "relajara" como si alguien pudiera relajarse sabiendo que los Cullen y los Hale vienen a interrogarte sobre tu primera pelea, puff.. Como si fuera algo del otro mundo, bueno viniendo de mi si es "sorprendente" pero no es la gran cosa, algo del otro mundo sería que Alice no fuera de compras durante un mes o que Rosalie no se mire en un espejo, pero que yo no puedo golpear a alguien sin que todo el mundo se asombre. Corte una rebanada de mi pie y me lo lleve a la boca, no lo había masticado ni tres veces cuando algo me apretó con demasiada fuerza haciendo que escupiera todo. Solo había tres personas que podían hacer eso, pero una quedaba descartada porque el muy cobarde huyo después de ir con el chisme y la otra estaba de viaje, así que solo podía ser…

-Emmet bruto la hiciste escupir su comida.- dijo Rosalie antes de que el susodicho me soltara dejándome respirar.- lo siento Bella.- asentí dándole a entender que no importaba- Emmy ¿Qué te eh dicho de hacerle eso a las personas?.-

-Que es maleducado y que los puedo lastimar- dijo de memoria como cuando a un niño lo obligan a aprenderse las tablas de multiplicar.- Pero Rossie, ¡esta vez fue por una ocasión especial! ¡La primera pelea de Bella!- grito emocionado, ganándose un "zape" de Rosalie.

-Bella…- dijeron Alice y Jasper a coro antes de venir a saludarme de beso al igual que Rosalie.

-Cuéntanos todo- dijo Alice, o más bien me EXIGIO.

Les conté como conocía a Edward, claro omitiendo su nombre y dirigiéndome como _"EL", _sobre como terminamos en el suelo agarrándonos a golpes Lauren y yo, y al final les dije como le deje su ojo morado orgullosamente.

-¡Jajaja! Asi me gusta- dijo Emm dándome un beso en la cabeza, Emmet, Rose y yo estábamos sentados en un sofá para dos personas, yo estaba sentada en las piernas de el al mismo tiempo que tenia las mías sobre las de Rose. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en un sofá individual.

-Hicimos bien en obligarla a que tomara las clases, ya quiero ver la cara de Jake cuando se lo contemos- dijo Jazz con una gran, dijo GRAAAN sonrisa en su cara.

-Tal vez deberíamos obligar a Al y a Ros…-

-Ni si quiera lo pienses- dijeron al unisonó. Yo tenía una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro al ver a Rose y Emmet pelear los "pros" y contras de porque no debían ir a esa clase.

-¿Me estás diciendo buscapleitos?- Uh Oh, eso no se le debía decir a Rosalie, a menos si querías seguir vivo, bueno no es para tanto pero, ustedes entienden.

-Nno rrossie, yo no dije eso, dile Bella que yo no le dije eso.-

-Oh… el SI lo hizo- dije mordiendo el muffin de doble chocolate de Emmet.

-Hey, Bella no me ayudes, primero le dices a Rose que si lo hice y después te comes mi muffin- Rose le golpeo el brazo.- Auch… pero es la verdad, comienzo a creer que sería mejor no meterte a esa clase.- dijo Emm sobándose el brazo…

-Bella, Bell's, Bellita. ¿No se te ah olvidado contarnos algo?- oh no, no se atrevería. Tenía la mirada de todos en mí, ella sonreía relajadamente al igual que su novio.

-Mm… No, es todo lo que les tenía que contar.- la mire amenazadoramente, preparándome para callarla a la fuerza si era necesario.

-¿Por qué lo dices Al, hay más?- pregunto una curiosa Rosalie.

-No… Creo que Alice les quiere contar algo, ¿Se retrasó tu periodo de nuevo Alice? ¿Jasper ya lo sabe?- venganza, si ella no se callaba con esto, sacaría las fotos embarazosos de Alice que me dio Esme para casos como este. Ella soltó un gritito.

-¿Algo que quieras contarnos Alice?- le pregunto Emmet sin mirarla ya que tenía su vista en Jazz, si no hubiera estado yo en sus piernas se hubiera lanzado sobre él.

-Bella…- a Alice le salía humo por las orejas.

-No te preocupes Alice- bebe, yo me hare cargo de el pequeño.- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el estomago plano de Alice.

-¡¿QUEE?- Venganza, dulce venganza.- NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA JASPER- dijo haciendo que Jasper suspirara aliviado al igual que Emmet, Rose tenía su mano en su boca intentando contener su risa.- ¡YO QUERIA QUE BELLA LES DIJERA QUE TIENE UNA CITA!- oh, oh.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?- gritaron todos haciendo que la gente los mirara,- ¡¿TIENES UNA CITA?- me gritaron haciéndome sonrojar de vergüenza por el "espectáculo" que estaban dando, asentí en respuesta.

-¿Sorpresa?- les dije sonriendo tímidamente y levantando mis manos al aire.

…..

**3:30 después. **

-No puedo creerlo- bufe y sonreí al ver como Emmet se atragantaba con su helado triple.- Si fuera por mi nos hubiéramos ido desde hace mucho, pero no… ese par de locas se quieren llevar todo el centro comercial - Jasper negó con la cabeza- no me puedes decir que no están locas, que una sea tu hermana melliza y la otra tu futura prometida- Emmet refunfuño al escucharme decirle a Alice la _futura prometida de su mejor amigo_.- no les quita que sean capaces de traerlos más de dos horas cargando sus compras.- vi como rodeaba sus ojos.

-Bella, creo que toda la ropa, zapatos y quien sabe que mas, que han comprado son para ti- ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos, como si yo las hubiera obligado, con una camiseta y unos jeans podría haber estado lista para mi "cita" pero ella casi me ahorcan cuando escucharon lo que planeaba ponerme.

-A mi no me importa cargar la ropa de Bella, pero no le digan a Alice ni a Rose, que me matan si se enteran.- le sonreí a Emmet, ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan lindo viéndose tan rudo?

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_**2:30 antes**_

Después que Alice les dijera que tenía una cita Emmet y Jasper se quedaron como en estado de shock mientras Alice y Rose hablaban de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, en fin hablaban sobre torturarme, así que preferí hacerme de oídos sordos. El primero en reaccionar fue Jasper que primero me dio unos "consejos" por si se quería pasar de listo y después me felicito, ya que desde que descubrí que James me engañaba no quise saber más de citas, hombres o cosas por el estilo, cosa que a Alice y Rose no les había parecido ya que ellas querían que me "vengara" de James haciéndole creer que ya lo había olvidado, pero Jasper me apoyo, no sin antes ir a "hablar con James" junto con Emmet.

Emmet reacciono de sorprendiéndonos a todos ya que se puso todo furioso diciendo cosas como que "NO IRAS A NINGUNA CITA" o "ISABELLA YO ME HARE CARGO PERSONALMENTE PARA QUE NO VAYAS SI ES NECESARIO", estaba tan furioso que nadie se animo a decirle nada. Por último me levanto de sus piernas para poder hacer lo mismo y salir furioso hacia su "amado" Jeep. Alice y Jasper miraban con tristeza por donde se había ido, mientras que Rosalie miraba su café, yo no sabía que decir, jamás pensé que sucedería esto.

-Ve a hablar con él- me dijo Rosalie levantando la vista de su café, asentí aguantándome las lagrimas, jamás pensé que Emmet me gritaría, de Alice y Rosalie me daba lo mismo si lo hacían y Jasper me grito una vez que me había escapado para ir con Félix a una fiesta, pero Emmet, mi hermano oso nunca lo había hecho y en realidad me dolió mucho.

Al salir lo vi en una banca enfrente de mi tienda con la cara en sus manos.

-Emmet tenemos que hablar,- el no levanto su cara- no sé porque es que te pusiste así allá dentro, no iré a la cita si te hace sentir mejor, pero solo dime porque no quieres que vaya-

Emmet levanto su rostro para verme mejor, mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla derecha.- Porque eres mi hermanita- dijo antes de meter su cara dentro de sus manos otra vez. Me senté en la banca junto a él, mientras lo abrazaba con una mano y escondía mi rostro en su hombro derecho.

-Pero no es como si no hubiera tenido una cita antes, además esa no es una excusa, con Alice no hiciste nada como esto ni cuando fue su primera cita, ¿Por qué te pones así conmigo ahora?- le dije llorando en su hombro, Emmet y Alice eran como mis hermanos, yo soy hija única por lo que los "adopte" el día que los conocí, pero era cierto, Emmet nunca se había puesto así.

-Porque… no te quiero perder, el día que descubriste que James te engaño estaba muy enojado y feliz- dijo viendo "a la nada"- estaba furioso, porque no creía que alguien fuera tan estúpido para engañar a alguien tan maravilloso como tú, pero también estaba contento cuando dijiste que no querías saber nada mas de hombres ya que así siempre serias para mí y… nunca me olvidarías… yo no te quería perder por un idiota, porque si comienzas con citas te olvidaras de tu hermano oso y no me pedirías más que te cargara en mi espalda u hombros, o ya nunca te quedarías a dormir conmigo cuando me asustara con una película, o ya no tendría compañera de travesuras o…- no lo deje continuar.

-Emmet primero ¿Cómo diablos alguien se olvidaría de ti? Solo mírate- le dije señalándolo con una mano el sonrió sin alegría.- y dos, no importa si tenga… novio o esposo, nunca, escúchame NUNCA dejaría de hacer todas esas cosas contigo, ¿Sabes por qué? – el negó con la cabeza- porque tu señor eres MI UNICO HERMANO OSO, y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo, les agradezco con el corazón a Esme y Carslile haber tenido a una persona tan especial como lo eres tu- le dije sonriéndole y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¿Nunca me olvidaras ni remplazaras?-

-NUNCA- él se paró de la banca y me dio uno de esos abrazos asfixiantes, mientras me daba besos en la cabeza, mejillas, nariz y frente.

-Gracias- me dijo cuando me soltó.

-Gracias a ti…- el me miro confuso- por dejarme ser tu hermana, por cuidarme como si yo fuera Alice y por quererme más que ella, y ya hay que dejar de ponernos cursis- le dije juguetonamente, el sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras regresábamos con los demás.- y no te preocupes, no iré a esa cita si eso te molesta.

-No, si vas a ir - dijo antes de besarme la cabeza.

-¿Seguro? –

-Tan seguro como que me llamo Emmet Cullen-

-Gracias, gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí tu permiso.- le dije abrazándolo y después yéndome detrás de él subiéndome a su espalda, el lo entendió y me sujetó con sus brazos.

-Oh, ya tienes mi permiso, pero todavía no le doy el gusto bueno a _ese.- _dijo riéndose.

Oh pf… ya se había esfumado todo del Emmet hermano protector y cariñoso, ahora estaba el Emmet hermano celoso y burlón.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ahora estábamos fuera de una tienda comiendo helados esperando a Rose y a Alice, que seguían viendo cosas a pesar de que faltaban 5 minutos para que les cerraran el centro comercial. Salieron 15 minutos después, diciéndonos que las empleadas de esa tienda no sabían cuan "importante es la ropa" y que las habían obligado a pagar y salir de ahí.

Emmet y Jasper tomaron todas las bolsas, que eran muchas más de 20 mientras que Rosalie traía solo una bolsa pequeña con un collar y unos aretes y Alice traía unos zapatos edición ilimitada , yo traía dos bolsas con camisetas que le compre a Emmet y a Jacob para recompensarles las que les había quitado para usar de pijama, y traía una camiseta para Félix que decía "**Soy **_**Hermosa**_" por enfrente y atrás "**Bésame Guapo**", pensaba dársela para vengarme por ir de chismoso con lo de mi pelea, la venganza de la cita aun estaba pendiente…

Alice y Rose hicieron que los chicos se llevaran todas las bolsas en su carro, arrastrándome al de ellas, intente negarme diciendo que quería pasar más tiempo con Emmet, pero ellas se negaron y me arrastraron al de Rose.

Hablaban de muchas cosas que yo no entendía, por lo que me dedique a mandarle mensajes a Emmet burlándome de él y a mirar por la ventana del carro.

-Eh, Rose te equivocaste de calle, mi departamento está para allá- dije señalando el lado contrario.

-Bella tenemos que hablar…- dijo Alice saliendo del carro al igual que Rose y poniéndose cada una a mi lado, yo estaba sola en el asiento de atrás, ellas se mandaban miradas entre si hasta que yo me arte.

-Ya abran la maldita boca de una vez- les dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Qué… que te dijo Emmet?- pregunto Rose.- ¿Por qué no quería que tuvieras una cita?

-Porque no quiere perderme- pude ver como a Rose mordía su labio fuertemente- me dijo que no quería perder a otra hermanita,- Rose suspiro aliviada que pensaba que si salía con alguien me olvidaría de él y ya no podríamos jugar y hacer "cosas de hermanos", pero al final me dio "permiso" de salir, pero mañana le dará el "gusto bueno" según él.- dije haciendo comillas en el aire al decir lo que él me había dicho.

-Yo tengo que ver eso- dijo Alice sonriendo malvadamente.

-Ya que... supongo que nadie se lo va a querer perder- dije rodando mis ojos.- Ya… suéltenlo- dije enojada por su silencio de nuevo.

-Bella…-

-Y bueno… dinos como es _EL_- me interrogo mi rubia amiga yendo al grano.

-El es… todo un dios griego.- dije mordiéndome el labio.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Edward Masen…- un profundo silencio nos rodeo.

-¿Edw… Edward Masen?- pregunto Alice.

-Si… ¿Sucede algo?-

-Oh,no…- susurro antes de taparse la boca… y estallar en carcajadas, Rose y yo la miramos nos sorprendimos al ver su cambio de humor.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-¿Conocerlo?, ¡prácticamente nacimos juntos!- ¿Eh?

-No me digas que es…- le pregunto Rosalie.

-Aja…- dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente mientras Rose abría los ojos sorprendida.

-Hey ¡Momento! Ya me perdí de todo-

-Bella… ¿En realidad no sabes quién es Edward Masen?-

-¿Algún ex novio tuyo?- negó.

-Te eh hablado TANTO de él y ahora resulta que no sabes quién es.- negué con la cabeza.

-Nop, no lo sé y si no te importa decírmelo rápido, porque al parecer Emmet ya llego a mi departamento y se pregunta por qué diablos nosotras no.- les dije viendo mi celular que estaba vibrando y que la pantalla señalaba que era Emmet.

-Bella, a veces eres tan… tontita- rodee los ojos y conteste la llamada.

-¿Bella? ¡Donde carajos están! ¡Se supone que íbamos a dejarte en tu casa y hace 10 minutos que las estamos esperando!- pude escuchar la voz de Jass intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Emmet yo…- Rose me arrebato mi celular- ¡Oye!

- Estamos bien osito, nos vemos ahí en 5 minutos- dijo antes de colgar.

-Primero no me dicen de donde conocen a Edward y luego me quitan mi celular y le cuelgan al oso, esto sí que esta ¡genial!- les dije sarcásticamente- pero si no piensan decírmelo les agradecería que me llevaran a mi casa y olvidaran esto.-

-Alice… en realidad no lo sabe…

-Saben que, no me lo digan, no me interesa, así que POR FAVOR vámonos aho-ra-

-Está bien, lo que tú digas, pero no nos culpes si no puedes dormir en la noche porque te carcoma la duda.-

….

Agg… dos de la madrugada y no me podía dormir, llevaba como dos horas dando vueltas en mi cama y la maldita duda me estaba comiendo, maldita Alice y maldita Rose por querer hacerse de "suspenso" hasta hartarme. Bufe y me quite las cobijas de encima.

Estuve caminando por mi cuarto intentando que el sueño regresara, pero al parecer me desperté mas, me puse mis pantuflas de borreguitos, tal vez si tomaba algo de leche me relajaría y podría "reconciliar" el sueño… Tres vasos con leche después y estaba más que despierta, gruñí después de casi un año que no tenia citas y justo hoy se me va el sueño. Me fui a la sala a ver si la tv me cansaba, pero tropecé con una bolsa, agg… esto solo me pasa a mí. Abrí la bolsa y me encontré con un montón de lencería, ¿Qué DEMONIOS? Tome otra bolsa y estaba llena de lo mismo, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esas dos? Comencé a separar todo lo que habían comprado en cuatro categorías: Lo que fácilmente me podría poner, lo que no estaba tan mal, lo que nunca me pondría por voluntad propia y en lo que tendría que quemar o tirar a la basura. El total de lo que fácilmente me pondría eran 2 bolsas, lo que no estaba tan mal eran 3, lo que nunca me pondría por voluntad propia eran 5 y lo que tendría que quemar eran 7 bolsas completas de lencería, tacones que con mi torpeza terminaría muerta y vestidos, faldas y blusas que enseñaban hasta los huesos. Escondí toda la ropa para quemar en el cuarto de lavar que estaba en la pequeña terraza de mi departamento, definitivamente no iba a dejar que Alice y Rose escogieran eso para mí. Regrese al sofá donde vi Bob esponja hasta quedarme dormida…

Me despertó el olor a café, me quite la cobija que no recordaba haber tomado ayer, me levante y un fuerte dolor me llego, uh, me había quedado dormida en mi pequeño sofá. Fui al lugar donde provenía el olor, la cocina era obvio, en la barra estaba un termo grande junto una manzana y una pera, también había una nota le di un sorbo a mi café mientras tomaba la nota y comenzaba a leerla.

"_Bella: _

_Te traje tú café favorito, me llamo Alice quiere que te duches y te quiere lista a las 9, también me dijo que ella te va a traer tu desayuno y que no intentes escaparte de ella o te va a ir peor._

_Besos, Ángela. Suerte en tu cita y con Alice y Rose…_

_PD: tome tus zapatos rojos, hoy trabajo hasta tarde, si ocupas algo te deje tu llave de mi departamento, gracias por la mía."_

El par de locas llegaba a las 9, faltaban... 40 minutos, le di otro sorbo a mi café antes de irme a bañarme… Al salir me seque el cabello con una toalla y me puse un short y una camisa de Jacob, mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Aburrida encendí mi laptop y abrí mi correo, había algunas cadenas que elimine, unos correos de las tiendas favoritas de Al y Rose y uno de Esme, bingo, Esme es como mi segunda mama y todo lo que fuera de ella me importaba. Lo abrí y ella me pedía fotos mías, al parecer iba a hacer un álbum de todos sus hijos y solo faltaba yo. Cerré mi laptop y fui a tomar los álbumes donde había fotos mías. En vez de buscar la fotos termine viendo todos los álbumes que tenia, había fotos de Emmet sin unos dientes, otras de Alice en un recital de ballet y mías con un brazo roto o una pierna. Iba reuniendo las que le servirían a Esme, cuando de una hoja salió una foto, sonreí era de sus últimas vacaciones, las que no pude ir por culpa de Emmet y Jake que me estaban enseñando a "andar en moto" y termine en el hospital 2 semanas. En la foto estaban los Cullen y los Hale, todos vestido elegantes, ¿Fueron a una fiesta? Intente buscar el causante de su ropa, cuando lo vi… un muchacho de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes… me tape la boca y le di la vuelta a la foto, venia un escrito: "_Graduación de Edward Cullen de medicina." _ Edward Cullen… el hermano mellizo de Alice, el hermano pequeño de Emmet…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Que les parecio Emmet? Todo el hermano mayor preocupado(: **

**& Alice&Rose todas emocionadas & haciendo sufrir a Bella*-* & Edward que es Cullen & no Masen 8) ¿Porque le habra mentido a Bella? ¿Como raccionaran Emmet & Jass? :3  
><strong>

**Gracias, espero que haiga sido de su agrado Blah,Blah x)**


	3. Chapter 3 Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de (la maravillosa, exitosa& creativa) Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados & los utilizo en mi historia.

(N/A): Este capítulo se tratara un poco de Alice&Jasper, en este no saldrá Edward *-*, pero tranquilas en el otro ¡volverá!

_**ALICE POV**_

Moví mi pie con el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio, mientras esperaba nuestros desayunos, desde que supe que mi hermanito es la cita de Bell's estoy tan feliz, siempre supe que iban a terminar juntos, bueno nunca lo supe, pero cuando Bella nos dijo su nombre lo sabía que estaban hecho para estar juntos, presiento una boda en puerta, comenzare a buscar su vestido, no puedo creer que una de nosotras se casaría, siempre pensamos que sería yo, pero Jazz a estado distante estos días desde que se reencontró con su ex prometida María, así que supongo que Bella me ganara en eso…

-Aquí tiene señorita- dijo una amable viejita, con canas en su cabello y un delantal de flores, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias.- le dije tomando las bolsas con nuestro desayuno, iba a pasar por Rose para ir a arreglar a Bella y como ni Rose ni yo sabemos cocinar, decidí comprar nuestra comida y ahorrarme mucho tiempo y la visita al hospital.

Toque la bocina de nuevo, unos vecinos curiosos se asomaron desde sus ventanas, Arrr… ¿Cuántas veces tenía que verse Rosalie antes de salir? Baje de mi carro, comencé a caminar al edificio planeando como iba a sacar a Rose de su departamento.

-Buenos días señorita Alice- me saludo Omar el portero… Sentí un foquito prenderse sobre mí, ya sé cómo sacar a Rose.- el joven Hale se encuentra en su departamento aun.

-Buenos días Omar. Gracias, pero no vengo a buscar a Jazz, vine a buscar a Rose- le dije regalándole una sonrisa- y… me preguntaba si me harías un favorsotote.

-Ah… No lo sé- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-No es nada malo, te prometo que no te despedirán- solté una risita cuando lo escuche suspirar aliviado- es solo que… sacar a Rose de su casa en las mañanas es muy difícil y la única cosa por la que saldría rápido es por su bebe…-

-¿TIENE UN BEBE?-

-Sí, lo tiene, su apellido es rojo y su nombre BMW, lo deja en el estacionamiento todas las noches- me reí de su cara que estaba toda roja- bueno como te decía, quería saber si le podías hablar a su casa y decirle que…

Cinco minutos después ya le había planteado todo el plan de la maniobra: Sacar a Rosalie de su casa.

-¿Está segura señorita Alice?- me volvió a preguntar por decima vez Omar.

-Muy segura, yo me encargo que no te corran.- le sonreí angelicalmente.

-De acuerdo- tomo el teléfono de la recepción inseguro y marco el núm. del departamento de los Hale.

Escuche como contestaba alguien del otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días, señorita Hale, soy Omar,el portero_- silencio,_ Omar carraspeo nervioso- Si, claro seré rápido, lo que sucede es que me acaban de informar que hay BMW color rojo que ah sido aplastado por un camión de mudanzas y…

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué le hicieron a MI BEBE?- _comencé a hacer mi baile de victoria.

-¿Bueno, bueno? Me colgó- dijo Omar.- ¿Qué pasara cuando se dé cuenta que su auto está bien?- me pregunto nervioso…

-Le dirás que Alice Cullen la está esperando en su departamento.- le dije mientras pulsaba el botón del elevador, estaba 99.9% segura que Rose bajaría corriendo las escaleras.- Gracias por todo- le dije cuando se estaban cerrando las puertas.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas comencé a brincar- caminar hacia el departamento de los Hale que ocupaba todo un piso. Al llegar abrí la puerta con la llave de emergencia que tenían en un arreglo al lado de la puerta y entre sin hacer ruido, quería sorprender a mi Jazzy. Al acercarme a su habitación me detuve al escuchar que hablaba con alguien.

-No lo sé, todavía no estoy seguro. Desde que vi a María el otro día eh estado pensando mucho y…- supuse que estaba hablando por teléfono ya que no escuchaba otra voz.

-Si, si la quiero la AMO…- silencio, algo se rompió dentro de mi- Lo sé, pero esto es algo muy importante y las veces que me eh visto con María me di cuenta que…- la otra persona lo corto.

Gemí, el… la seguía amando y aun la seguía viendo…

- No,pero ella es mi todo, mi sol, mi luna, mi mundo… Me preocupa es como se lo tome Alice, no quiero cometer el mismo error. Aunque le tenga que seguir mintiendo seguiré con el plan…-

¿Me estaba mintiendo? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Todas esas horas extras, todas esas citas canceladas, todos esos rechazos, me había engañado el que yo pensé que era el amor de mi vida, amaba a otra y la veía a mis espaldas.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, quería llorar desahogarme, olvidar todo, pero no lo haría aguantaría todo y si Jasper ya no me quiere… lo dejare ir, gemí al pensar en alejarme de él, el era mi todo, pero por desgracias el amaba a otra y yo lo dejaría ser feliz al lado de otra que no soy yo.

Ya que después de todo eh sido feliz estos últimos años y todo gracias a él… que le pertenecería a alguien más… Solté una lágrima al pensar que sería de mí sin mi caballero, sin mi hombre perfecto.

Pegue un brinco cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee con nervios de que Jazz me hubiera visto espiándolo.

-Muy divertido Al. Hay un BMW afuera que ah sido aplastado…- suspire aliviada, solo era Rose. La hermana melliza de Jazz… Un sollozo salió de mi garganta mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas contenidas en mis ojos, mientras Rose me "regañaba" por mi pequeña broma, la ignore, no estaba de humor para sus reclamos.

-¿Alice me estas escuchando? No creas que te zafas de esta con tu carita de perrito a medio morir… ¡Alice!- me dio vuelta para ver mi rostro empapado de lágrimas. Su cara se puso preocupada al instante.

-¿Qué diablos…?- no la dejaron terminar.

-¡¿Alice?- Mierda ese era Jasper, se suponía que yo no había escuchado que me iba a dejar. Escuche como se levantaba de su cama.

-Nos vemos abajo Rose, yo nunca estuve aquí- comencé a correr por el departamento, al llegar a la puerta la abrí de un tirón y corrí a las escaleras con mis tacones en la mano, no pare hasta llegar al primer piso para ponerme mis zapatos. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la recepción, donde mi celular comenzó a sonar, baje mi ritmo para buscarlo. Era del número de la casa de Bella. Conteste mientras caminaba hasta mi carro.

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Mary Alice Cullen! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que mi cita era tu hermano mellizo?- oh demonios, con lo de Jazz había olvidado la cita de Bella con mi hermano.

-¡¿Alice? ¡Contéstame!-

-Yo… Yo lo siento Bella.- un sollozo involuntario salió de mi garganta.

-¿Al… estas llorando? Nno es para tanto, lo lamento si fui muy agresiva contigo…

-No es por eso Bella.-

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces…?-

-Jazz me va a dejar…

-¿QUE?-

-Lo escuche hablar con alguien.-

-Yo… lo lamento Al. ¿Estás segura?

-Si…- le dije con voz quebrada.

-Perdóname, por haberte gritado en estos momentos… ¿Qué te parece si para que me perdones, te dejo jugar a Barbie Bella sin quejas?

Reí sin alegría, Bella siempre tratando de hacer sentir mejor a las personas, sin importarle ella misma.

-Gracias, ya vamos para allá.-

-Ok, adiós.-

-Bye- le dije antes de colgar la comunicación.

¿Qué haría ahora? Podría fingir frente a Jazz que no sé nada, o puedo adelantármele y dejarlo yo, así seria por voluntad propia y, tal vez no duela tanto…

-¿Qué sucedió allá dentro?- dijo mi amiga rubia entrando a mi carro.

-Nada- le mentí, era la mejor opción. Si le decía que escuche a Jazz decir que iba a dejarme se iría a patearle el trasero hasta que "reaccionara" y no me convenía eso.

-Alice, no me mientas. Estabas llorando a mares allá dentro y ahora me dices que no paso nada.-

-Yo… me pegue en el dedo del pie y me puse a llorar sin razón.-

-¿Y por eso te fuiste corriendo del departamento?- Ash… a Rose no se le escapa nada.

-Si… es que no quería que me vieran llorar y menos… Jazz.-

-Oh, claro y eso lo dice la que ama que Jasper la abrace cuando llora.-

-Basta Rosalie, es verdad lo que te dije y si no me crees es tu problema. Ahora vamos a arreglar a Bella y olvidemos este asunto.-

Rose no saco el tema en todo el camino y yo se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella primero nos "regaño" por haberle ocultado que su cita era mi hermano, que no veía desde niña; ella supuestamente no lo recordaba, pero era obvio que si, lo había conocido a los cinco años, cuando el vino de vacaciones de verano. Todavía recuerdo cuando Bella me decía que había encontrado a su "príncipe azul" y cuando él se fue ella lloro a pesar de solo haber estado poco con el muy poco tiempo, después se la pasaba preguntándome sobre él hasta que un año después ya lo había olvidado.

-¿Este?- Rose negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y este?- pregunto Rose, ahora yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de este?- dijo Bella sacando de una bolsa un vestido blanco con un estampado de flores color rosa pálido y con media manga.

-Perfecto- dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, riéndonos después como locas.

-¡Anda ve a…!

-¡Ponértelo!- termine la frase se Rose haciendo que estalláramos de nuevo en risas.

Media hora después Bella ya estaba lista. Rose le había arreglado su cabello haciendo que callera en caireles sobre su espalda. Yo la había maquillado y le había escogido sus accesorios. La maquille de manera sencilla; ya que quedaba con el vestido y porque Bella no me iba a dejar arreglarla más, y en cuanto a los accesorios le escogí una diadema color café claro, con un collar que era un lazo con una pluma y cuentitas café con unas pulseras con colores a juego y por ultimo un bolso blanco con detalles color café, por el cual me había peleado ayer en el centro comercial. Los zapatos eran unas botas hasta los tobillos con un pequeño tacón, a petición de Bella.

Cuando terminamos no pude evitar hacer mi "baile de victoria", estaba tan feliz de haber arreglado a Bella y que nos haiga sobrado tiempo.

-¿Tenían una noche de películas con Edward anoche?- me pregunto Bella antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich.

-Sí, pero Emmet y yo cancelamos. Ya sabes… Bella Swan no se le pelea todos los días.- Rose soltó una risita tonta, Bella solo rodo los ojos.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esto, uh… Ed-ward me dijo que tenía una noche de películas- me dijo completamente roja- y compro dos arreglos.

-Oh, sí claro. Nos dio uno a Esme y otro a mí.- le dije quitándole importancia.

...

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella.- le pregunto Rose pasándole su brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto completamente roja.-

-Tranquila, Emmet no hará nada. Eso espero.-

Bella se estremeció pero no dijo nada.

-Los chicos ya llegaron al café de Angie.-

-Llego la hora.- dije teatralmente. Rose solo rodo los ojos y Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa.

Por fin: Bella tendría una cita después de tanto tiempo. Y se volvería a "reencontrar" con Ed, ahora consiente de quien es claro...

**:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

Hola de nuevo(:

Jojo MIL GRACIAS a esas dos personitas que me dejaron review & a las que estan siguiendo mi historia*-*

Pensaba actualizar el 12 pero tuve q "dormir temprano" :$ porque el 13 me hicieron Party3 por mi B-Day :A

Graacias a las q estan leyendo (3 Prometo actualizar MUY pronto:D!


	4. Chapter 4 Sorpresa

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa S.M, la trama es completamente mía.

**ED POV**

Volví a intentar peinar mi cabello por centésima vez, fallando de nuevo. Bufe y deje de intentarlo, al fin y al cabo mi cabello es rebelde de naturaleza como decía Esme.

Encendí mi carro y conduje a la florería. No podía creer que después de todo este tiempo al fin HOY tendríamos nuestra primera cita, de muchas. Desde que la vi ese día tan torpe y dulce en la florería dejando caer las flores desee poder ir y reclamarla como mía, pero de seguro me tomaría como un loco, y si pretendía conocerla y pasar tiempo con ella no podía arruinar mis planes con algo tan estúpido.

Conduje recordando todo lo que había sucedido ayer._**  
><strong>_FLASHBACK

Llevaba casi dos meses de haberme mudado a L.A. con mi familia. Y en todo este tiempo creo haber visto más a Bella que a ellos. Alice se había molestado por no ir a visitarlos estando tan cerca de ellos; pero con mi nuevo trabajo y con las visitas a la florería se me pasaron estos días volando y no había podido ir a visitarlos. No me gustaba ver a Alice enojada, y como se que Esme estaba triste ya que después de haber "recuperado" a su hijo este ni siquiera una visita le hacía, así que para pedir su perdón les había ido a comprar unos arreglos florales en mi florería favorita del mundo entero.

Llegue a la florería donde trabajaba ella para recoger los arreglos para mi madre y mi hermana, y con la intención de invitarla a salir. Después de cambiarle su nombre vino la… desesperada de Lauren a arruinar todo mi plan, empezando con que nada mas estaba insinuándoseme y terminando con ofender a Bella y terminar en una pelea con esta. Cuando sacaron a la loca y revise a Bella decidí que podía usar la excusa que le dije a Lauren para salir con ella, lo sé no es una "invitación" pero no se me ocurría nada más. Cuando Bella "acepto" mi invitación me fui de allí deseando que las horas pasaran rápidamente y ya fuera mí cita con Bella. Maneje hasta la casa de mis padres pensando en las cosas que le gustarían a ella.

Al llegar a la casa de mis padres, donde no estaba desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía una sonrisa de estúpido que no me podía quitar. Mi madre se encontraba en la cocina. Al parecer la "noche de películas" que había planeado Alice se iba a cancelar porque mis hermanos tenían que ver a una amiga inmediatamente. Le di su arreglo a mi madre y el otro a Alice en petición de su perdón, Emmet no perdió su oportunidad para pedir el suyo ganándose un zape de Rosalie. Cuando mis hermanos y sus parejas se fueron me quede a cenar con mis padres.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En menos de lo que me di cuenta ya estaba en la calle de la florería. Estacione mi Volvo en una esquina e impaciente salí del carro a la florería. No podía esperar más para ver a ese Ángel.

BELLA POV

Camine nerviosa alisándome mi vestido e intentando no caerme con las estúpidas botas de tacón de a "medio metro" que Rose me había obligado a poner en cambio de mis botitas de piso. Sentía que de un momento a otro estaría tirada en el suelo con un tobillo roto.

Rosalie y Alice venían burlándose enfrente mío, ¿Cómo podían caminar tan rápido con semejantes tacones? Yo apenas podía dar un paso con ellos y creo que ellas hasta correr podían.

-Esto… yo voy a la florería para… ¿ver si todo está bien?- les medio pregunte. Recordé cuando le decía a Renee que iba a salir y terminaba preguntándole si me daba permiso.

-Tienes 5 minutos- dijeron antes de entrar a la cafetería de Ang.

Revise que todo estaba bien y quienes trabajarían en mi ausencia, no quería que la floja de Jessica dejara al pobre de Mike trabajando solo.

No había acabado de darle las instrucciones a Mario, cuando un pequeño duende me jalo fuera de la florería. Me despedí de Mario con la mano y sonriéndole en disculpa.

Alice me tumbo en un sofá al lado de Jasper que me sonrió a modo de saludo. Rose se acercaba a nosotros con cuatro vasos de café a punto de caérsele y con Emmet pisándole los talones con su propio café en la mano y con una dona en la boca.

Emmet se tumbo a mi lado izquierdo. Mientras Rose repartía los cafés correspondientes a cada uno. Jasper que había insistido en que Alice se sentara en sus piernas la miraba con una especie de desesperación, ternura, miedo y amor. Alice intentaba no verlo discutiendo con Emmet con cosas sin sentido. Podía ver a Jazz desesperado al ver que ni le ponía atención, como normalmente lo hacía.

-Am… Alice, ¿me acompañas al… baño?- necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente.

-Claro Bells.- dijo saltando con sus singulares brinquitos.

-Iug… Cosas de mujeres- dijo Emmet haciendo que todos rodáramos los ojos. Emmet no parecía para nada un hombre de 26 años.

Deje que Alice pasara primero a los baños, después de asegurarme que no había nadie le puse el seguro a la puerta. Alice tenia la mirada gacha, algo sumamente raro en ella.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir. Pero no se lo voy a decir.-

-Pero Al…-

-Pero nada. No pienso perder el poco tiempo que me queda con Jazz. Lo necesito demasiado, lo amo demasiado, y si él es feliz con otra… Yo estaré contenta por el.-

-Alice dudo que te este engañando con otra. Además ¡estamos hablando de Jasper! El es todo un caballero sureño y no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso mientras está contigo.-

-¡Pero lo está haciendo!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? – podía sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en la punta de mis ojos.

-¡Porque lo sé! ¡Yo lo escuche hablando por teléfono y diciendo que se había estado viendo con ella!- me acerque a ella a paso lento y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

Comencé a parpadear intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos para no arruinar mi maquillaje.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-

-No lo creo.- dijo rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

-¿Y qué tal uno de tus famosos planes? Podríamos averiguar si estas en lo cierto o solo es imaginación tuya.

-¿Crees que yo inventaría esto?

-No, pero ¿y si entendiste mal?- Alice iba a protestar pero la interrumpí antes de que lo hiciera.- Ya sé que vas a decir _Alice Cullen nunca se equivoca_, pero y ¿si tu malinterpretaste todo? Qué tal si Jazz no te está engañando.-

Se mordió el labio inquieta dándome como respuesta que no sabía qué hacer.

-Ya sé lo que haremos. Yo le preguntare a Rose si lo ha visto actuar extraño y a Emmet si sabe de algo.- Incluso le preguntaría a Jazz que trama, claro eso no se lo diría a Alice. Todavía no.

-Ahora lávate la cara. Que nadie sepa que la gran Alice Cullen ha llorado.- dije abriendo el grifo de agua.

-Cállate.- puso sus manos debajo del agua y hizo una especie de "hueco" donde se iba acumulando el agua. Estaba a punto de arrojármela cuando se escucharon unos golpes detrás de la puerta. Alice comenzó a lavarse la cara.

-¡Ali, Bells! Abran la puerta- mire a Al rápidamente, asintió mientras terminaba de secarse la cara y comenzaba a maquillarse.

Le quite el seguro a la puerta y la abrí lentamente.

-¿Por qué le pusieron seguro?- mire a Alice buscando una respuesta.

-No importa... ¡Tienen que ver esto!

¿Ahora qué?

….

ED POV  
>Camine hasta la florería donde trabaja Bella. <em>Angel Marie<em> es una florería que tiene un toque entre dulce y tierno, pero al mismo tiempo moderno y elegante. Gracias a que estaba ubicada en el centro de L.A. recibía muchos clientes; además que ser una de las florerías más grandes de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la puerta de la florería dude si ella me esperaría en su trabajo, por lo que decidí irme al café que estaba al lado. Si ella llegaba a la florería la vería entrar desde el café, ya que una pared era de vidrio y daba con la florería.

Entre al café que había visitado con frecuencia estos últimos días solo para ver a Bella trabajando mientras bebía café. Camine hacia el mostrador para ordenar un café cuando una conocida me hizo detenerme.

-¡Eddie! ¡Eddie aquí!- voltee para ver a un hombre musculoso saludándome con su manota.

Emmet estaba sentado en la orilla de un sofá y mi cuñado, Jasper Hale, se encontraba en la otra orilla.

Di la vuelta y camine hasta donde se encontraban.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Y esa coincidencia?- pregunto el castaño, mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué tal Edward?- Jasper me ofreció la mano, se la estreche rápidamente.

-Hola Jasper, Emmet.-

-Siéntate Eddie.- Emmet se levanto y me tumbo entre él y Jasper.- Las chicas ya vienen. Fueron al baño, ya sabes… Rose las fue a buscar.- dijo antes de a aventarse a mi lado.

¿Las fue a buscar?

-Ah…-

-Si…- dijo antes de poner su inmensa manota detrás de mí y sonreír como tonto.- todos estamos muy emocionados por mi hermanita, y más las chicas.

-¿Celebran algún logro de Alice?-

Emmet soltó una carcajada y me miro burlonamente, mientras Jasper solo me sonrió con comprensión.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.- dijo dramáticamente mi hermano mientras negaba con la cabeza- no estoy hablando de nuestra hermana de sangre, la duende. Estoy hablando de…

Un gritito lo interrumpió -¡Hermanito!- Alice venia caminando, con Rosalie y una castaña, que tenia la mirada agachada.

Me levante a saludar a mi melliza, cuando la muchacha que las acompañaba levanto la cara.

-Bella.- dije mirándola fijamente mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente la castaña.

-Hey Eddie, ella es mi hermanita… Espera… ¿La conoces?-

Todos miraban atentos la escena.

-Eh, si…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- me rasque la cabeza incomodo.

-Ah… Emm- Emmy. ¿Te acuerdas que Bella tiene una cita hoy?...- Rosalie se acerco lentamente a él y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Rose, creo que me quedo muy claro ayer que Bell's tiene una cita.- dijo Emmet rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Es extraño ya que lo _OBVIO _no lo ve.

-Déjame terminar.- le golpeo en el pecho juguetonamente.- Bueno es que Edward, tu hermano aquí presente tiene una cita también hoy.-

-Oh, felicidades Eddie, supongo. Pero sigo sin entender ¿Cómo es que Edward y Bella ya se conocen, si nunca se habían visto?

-Agg… ¡EDWARD ES LA CITA DE BELLA! ¿QUE NO PUEDES COMPRENDER DE ESO?- le grito Alice, para después sonreír angelicalmente.

-Oh, no lo sabía. Pero…-

-¡¿Pero qué? Van a salir a cenar y después a comer un helado, y probablemente terminen teniendo sexo- …- ¿Entendiste?

¿Qué paso con mi hermana melliza? ¿Y quién es esta persona?

-Alice…- la regaño Bella. Rosalie soltó una carcajada estilo Emmet.

-Hermana, tranquila. Ya entendí- dijo Emmet tranquilamente.

-Emm… ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Yo… No se…- dijo Bella volviéndose a sonrojar. Como me gustaba que lo hiciera, nunca había conocido a una mujer que le sucediera con tanta frecuencia.

-Bueno Eddie, supongo que llego la hora…

Oh, no. De repente me dio miedo, a pesar de que Emmet es mi hermano, si me distraigo fácilmente término sin dientes o algo parecido.

En estos momentos admiro a Jasper por haber sobrevivido a tremendo tipo. Aunque pensando bien… ¡SOLO ES UNA CITA! No es como si me fuera a presentar como su novio o algo por el estilo.

Este último pensamiento me agrado más de lo normal. Sonreí para mis adentros, el novio de Bella. Me gusta la idea.

Todos lo mirábamos atentos esperando su "veredicto".

**BELLA POV**

Después de que le explicaran a Emmet con peras y manzanitas que Edward y yo teníamos una cita, y que Alice sacara una de sus morbosidades; estábamos esperando la "reacción estilo Emmet".

En estos momentos es cuando me arrepentía de no haberle un casco a Edward.

-Emmet…-

-¡Ven acá!- dijo Emmet poniéndose serio- matón de un momento a otro.

Me puse enfrente de Edward antes de que le hiciera algo.

-Bella apártate…-

-No, Emm. No le harás nada.-

-Bella…-

-Adiós Emmet.- dije. Tome la mano de Edward, sin importarme la extraña corriente que sentí al hacerlo, y lo jale fuera del café.

El me siguió sin decir nada. Sentía su mirada en mi nuca.

-…- me pare en seco. No sabía cuál era su auto, si es que tenía.

-Es el _Volvo plateado.- _dijo dándome una media sonrisa. Tomados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia el _Volvo_. Creo que ahora tengo un especial gusto por estos carros.

Metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos para después sacar unas llaves plateadas.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y como todo un caballero me ayudo a entrar. Me sonroje furiosamente, nunca nadie había hecho eso conmigo.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras el recorría el volvo hasta llegar al lugar del conductor.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi de reojo como él se ponía el cinturón y encendía el carro.

Busque mi celular en mi bolso, cuando lo encontré me fije en la pantalla inmediatamente. Emmet me estaba marcando. Dejo de sonar para al instante volver a hacerlo, ahora era Alice.

-¿No vas a contestar?- me pregunto Edward.

-No, quiero disfrutar de nuestra cita.- le dije antes de apagar el celular y esconderlo en el fondo de mi bolsa.

Edward sonrió encantadoramente.

-Así será.- dijo antes de tomar mi mano y besarla.

Y eso es lo que haría, disfrutaría esta cita al máximo.

Volvi*-*  
>Jojo espero que sigan haii! &amp; q' no me haigan dejado u-u<p>

o: A las que quieran ver como me imagino la ropa de Bella la pondre en mi perfil (no es necesario verla, solo si qiieren)

Mm... Espero que les haiga gustado el sig. cap es la "cita"

Para subir el sig. capitulo les pedire 1 cosa:reviews*-* No es mucho pedir o si? :A Si veo reviews tendran su capi :$ Si no, no (Oknox) Pero Pliiiiiiiiiis! 3

Denisse*-*: Estado: En busca de Edward Cullen (L)


End file.
